15 Hours
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Sweeties!
1. This Is Not Going To End Well

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! What!? A new story?! So soon? You lucky duckies, you :) No Cage will not be in this. I know. Before I get any shit from anyone. I can't stand Cage. I can't connect with her. I can't do it. She irks me so much! She's a forced character, she's trying way too hard, I just can't freaking even y'all. Sigh. But who knows. Maybe over time I'll get use to her. But for now...I still want to punch her in the face. I can't stand people who get in my face and want me to spill things that I want to bury deep inside...or just getting in my face in general. Also, Mac needs to stay away from her until we know we can actually trust her. One word: Nikki. Yeah. No bitch is taking my baby away. Nu uh. The actress herself is doing a great job :) Thumbs up! Her character...not so much. Anyway. I know. I said I was done ranting and I am. But I know someone out there will give me shit for not having Cage in this. She's not going to be appearing in my stories anytime soon. When I connect with her, she'll appear. For now like Mac said, she's just the girl next door. So to the people that will give me shit instead of just enjoying the story, the door's to your left. See ya later ;) Anyway. Going to balance things out here in the real world to see if I can get actually get back to normal updates. As some of you know, I'm trying to get back to school soon upon looking for a better job...*headtodesk* Adulting sucks doesn't it? I don't want to adult anymore *dies* Is it Friday yet? No seriously...that preview *makes horrified face* I didn't expect Murdoc back so soon. But then again, Murdoc does what Murdoc wants. *shrugs* Alright. Let's get this show on the road.**

 **Summary: One mistake. One little mistake and it lead to this. It wasn't your fault. Not really. Now you lie there in peaceful darkness unaware you're slowly slipping away. You're all alone but you can't bring yourself to care. It's over. This is it.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **This Is Not Going To End Well**

Location: Phoenix Foundation Owned Hospital.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do." The doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Matty asked staring down the doctor.

"Yes Director Webber. I'm sure." The doctor said. "I've looked into everything and there's nothing that can help him now."

"But there has to be something! Anything!" Jack exclaimed.

The doctor shook her head. "All the people that were injected with this drug died within fifteen hours. Agent MacGyver is no different."

 **Yup. Strap in boys and girls. It's going to be one hell of a ride!**

 **Until Next Time! *Becomes Deadpool, kills Murdoc, then kidnaps Mac***


	2. Two Can Play This Game

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! What?! More Mac! You betcha ;) So earlier I released an episode tag to Friday's ep. It will be a two shot, and the next tag for it will be out later tonight possibly or tomorrow afternoon at the latest. So if you haven't checked it out yet by all means, have a read and enjoy :) So this fic isn't going to be too long. I had to cut out a huge chunk of this story because it was too long and it dragged out. I didn't want to put y'all through that hell. Anyhoo. So next week we get spooky episode! I'm excited for it! But I really want to know what Murdoc's planning dammit...*sighs* I guess we'll have to wait and see. Just like Cage. I knew something was going on with her. No one irks you that much without some kind of intention. Whatever her intentions, however good or bad, we'll have to wait and see what the story holds. Something tells me it isn't good. But again. We'll have to wait and see what the story holds for us. Anyway. Sorry I was late with this chapter! I wanted it out yesterday, but my older brother, his fiancee, and her parents came over for dinner to talk about their wedding plans. Then they left, my brother came back and we played some games until about one in the morning. By the time I would've gotten this out it would've been really late. I didn't want that. Also, I've completed Inktober for the first time! Whoo! Anyways. When we left off, Mac...no...**

 **Soupsdone-We got some of it. The rest, I hope will come later. Even with that small revelation, my opinion still stands. I still don't like her. Lol! 15? How many times have you checked it since?**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-As you wish my sweet ;)**

 **Windrider340-Yay! I'm glad :) As for Cage, I agree. Jack was having none of her shit Friday XD But that revelation Murdoc gave us though! I knew something was up.**

 **Bubblegum1027-Right?! I hope so too, but after Friday something tells me otherwise. But again, we'll have to wait and see where the story goes. You need to know, huh? We'll let's press forwards shall we ;)**

 **LisaRose-Here you go! The next chapter :) She annoys everyone. After Friday, I'm even more wary of her.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join and the gang at The Foundation as MP on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Two Can Play This Game**

Mac drove down the quiet country roads heading to a place where he knew he wouldn't be found. He had taken the next two weeks off and was going to spend them alone at his little hidey hole. When he went to Oversight, they took request without question saying he had more than enough sick days and needed to use them. He requested that Oversight would not tell his team that he taken off unless it was an emergency that they needed him for. Oversight was shocked and wary, but agreed to his terms. With that Mac headed home, packed some fresh clothes, turned the GPS in his phone off, got in his jeep and headed out.

Mac sighed sadly. At least his phone hasn't gone off. It told him that his family was still ignoring him. Mac sighed sadly again and thought back to disastrous mission they had just finished.

 _10 Hours Earlier in Cape Elizabeth, Maine_

 _Mac had managed to pull to a rabbit out of his hat, again. But this rabbit came at a price. A high price. Hundreds of lives either saved or lost. Mac had to choose and chose to save them at all costs. To bad the consequences of his actions would lead to this. He made a slight miscalculation and those lives were almost lost. Jack and the others were also in the line of fire._

 _This case had been going on for three days when it should've been done in hours. However Mac hadn't been feeling like himself lately and was sleep deprived. He was always this way when his mother's birthday was coming. But still, that was no excuse._

 _When Mac woke up everyone was ignoring him. Matty gave him the scolding of a lifetime._

 _"One word Mac! Chernobyl!" With that said, Matty too took to ignoring him._

 _Mac watched her leave with the others and he scrambled out of bed signing the AMA papers. The plane ride home was a long one._

Mac tried to hold back his tears. He would never ever try to hurt anyone! More importantly he would never try to hurt his family! This was one of those things beyond his control. If he didn't almost cause a meltdown of epic proportions to stop the bad guy and save everyone and his family, then he would've lost them. But due to his slight miscalculation, he did lose everyone. Not physically. But he was sure he lost their trust. He didn't have the time to make corrections. He had to make a choice in so little time with a lot of pressure.

'Everyone just needs to cool off a little. Once my vacations over, I'm sure everyone will be back to normal.' Mac thought.

He pulled onto a dirt road followed it deep into the woods. He came to a forked path and took the path on the left and drove a few more miles. He crossed over a bridge, carefully going slow. He didn't feel like going for a swim. Plus it was nearing winter so the water had to be freezing. Well...for California anyways. He pulled into the drive of a little cabin that he built when he felt the need to escape. The only one who knew it was here was him. He grabbed his stuff and headed inside. On the way he stopped at the grocery store and picked some stuff that he would need.

He flipped the lights on and smiled. He kept this place well maintained for being deep in the woods. He put his stuff and away and got to cleaning. By the time he was finished it was about midnight and he was tired.

He took a shower after playing with the dust bunnies and laid down in his bed. He sank into the fresh sheets and warm from the dryer blankets. But he couldn't sleep. He looked at his phone and wished for it to ring. He hated it when his loved ignored him.

The last time someone ignored him, it was his dad and he left him.

 **Poor Mac. Don't worry bud, things will be okay! Like you said. They just need to calm down.**

 **Until Next Time! Chernobyl...dammit Mac...**


	3. Even On Vacation Mac Is A Trouble Magnet

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know, I'm late! I sowwy! I got really busy and it's my older brother's birthday today. So yeah. Anyways! Happy Almost Halloween my loves! I will be dressing up and handing out candy to the little ones with my best friend tomorrow :) How are y'all spending your All Hallows Eve? Anyone going to any fun parties? Going trick or treat? Haunted house? Or are you just staying in with a movie and some popcorn? Anyway. So a few of you were a bit confused last chapter, and I'm going to clarify as best as I can. The team DOES NOT hate Mac. Alright? They're simply angry with him. With me so far? Good. So why are they mad? Well, they're mad because Mac used a method so DANGEROUS that despite saving dozens of lives he also endangered them. He could've came up with an alternative idea, but went with this one instead. In short, they're mad because Mac could've found another way to save those live but didn't. Still with me? Awesome, because we need to cover one more thing before we move on. Why were they ignoring Mac? Yeah, they're mad but surely they're not that mad? They are. They need to cool down otherwise they could've hurt Mac in other ways. Words do hurt you know. Plus I've been meaning to touch on Mac's abandonment issues. We all know they go deep. Way deep. So in this story we're covering those issues. At least some of it. All good? Did I clear some things up for ya? Ready to jump in now? Good! Let's gooooo! When we left off, Mac ran off! Bad Mac! Bad!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Right XD I've been meaning to touch on these issues, but never got around to it. So now, we're getting to it!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Even On Vacation Mac Is A Trouble Magnet**

It had been two days since Mac came out to his secret cabin. It was only last night that his phone started ringing. Mac's inner child wanted to answer and ask if they were still mad at him, the adult decided against it. If they wanted to ignore him then he would too. Two could play that game and he was game. He was currently outside chopping some fire wood as the weather report he listened to this morning said it may snow later that night in the mountains. His secret cabin was in the mountains where it was suppose to snow, so he went outside to be sure he had enough wood. He checked his wood box before he started chopping and found it empty when he knew it was half full the last time he was there. He figured some animal must've came and taken the wood.

Mac jumped when his phone rang. Luckily he had his axe buried in wood and not cutting off a limb. He sighed knowing it one of his family members. He still wasn't too keen on talking to anyone. He looked at the caller ID anyways and rolled his eyes. Jack for the millionth time.

"Still playing your little game. I'm winning." Mac said with some bitterness as he put his phone away. He flinched as it dinged letting him know he had yet another voice mail.

The last time he was ignored his father left him. Every time someone got upset with him enough to ignore him, his inner child always told him to be wary for they might be next to leave him. Mac always tried to shake off that notion but the little child always managed to mess with him. He couldn't help it.

Mac sighed and finished this chore, then took the he would use inside and put the rest in wood box outside. After that, he went around the cabin looking to see if anything needed repairs and remembered the water pressure in the shower was low. He checked the water tank and it was fine, as he did have it replaced last summer after all. He took the shower head apart and found the inside of the head was caked in limescale and other crud. He mixed up a cleaning chemical in the sink and let the shower soak, while took half of the same chemical and poured it down the drain. He didn't have to worry about poisoning the water nearby since his cabin sits in an area where an old Victorian mansion once sat. All the plumbing was still underneath the ground and after updating the systems he took advantage of having indoor plumbing.

He groaned as his phone pinged again indicating he another text message. He rolled his eyes and decided to see what it said. He picked up his phone and punched in his pass code unlocking it. He saw he missed forty seven calls, had forty six voice mails, and fifty eight text messages. He scoffed when he read the newest one saying if he didn't tell Matty where he was right now, he was grounded.

"Just playing your game. Don't like it much, do you?" Mac taunted and threw his phone on the couch and went back to work.

After about three hours, he made some repairs on a few things and cleaned up some more. He even washed his jeep. While he took a shower with a newly cleaned shower and shower head, he had put his dirty clothes in the washer with baking soda to get the smell out and get the tough stains out. He sighed happily with the new water pressure. The massaging water pounded the tension out of his muscles and the hot water soothed his aches and stress.

He did think about calling Jack at least. Just to let him know he was alright though his inner child protested once more.

"You know they'll just bring you back, yell at you for disappearing, then go back to ignoring you. Then they'll abandon you just like him. Everyone always abandons you. Why trust them?" Ten year old Mac asked.

"They're my family." Twenty five year old Mac said.

"Right. Family. What part of everyone don't you get?" Little Mac spat.

Big Mac growled but made no move to stop the tears rolling down his face. He turned the shower off and dried off. He got dressed in some warm pajamas and headed into his bedroom. He laid down on the bed deciding he wasn't hungry, and rolled over. He sniffled and then let out the sob that he tried to bury deep.

The poor blonde cried himself into a restless slumber.

The poor blonde was also unaware that something or rather someone had been lurking in the woods nearby watching him. Studying him. The figure in the black cloak smirked wickedly.

"I found the prefect boy for our next ritual." The figure said into a walkie.

 _"Excellent. The full moon is tomorrow, do well to bring him in tonight."_

"Yes master." The figure said.

The figure stuck to the shadows and managed to get by Mac's security system. The cloaked figure crept through the cabin and smiled when they found the bedroom. They opened the door silently and swiftly. They smiled at the sleeping boy. They frowned at the tear tracks that stained the boys face. The figure pulled out a cloth and pressed it to the boys face when his eyes fluttered, having sensed something in the room with him. Before the boy could wake up fully put up a fight, they pressed the cloth to his face. The boy jumped but settled back into sleep. The figured picked him up bridal style and carried him outside, disappearing into the dark woods.

Mac sensed someone was in the room with him tried to wake up, but he was so tired and groggy he couldn't. He jumped when a cloth was pressed to his face and fell back into darkness.

 ***In Baymax's voice* Oh no.**

 **Until Next Time! *giggles at tonight's episode***


	4. After Cooling Off

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know I'm late with this one and I'm definitely late with the second chapter to my two shot...sigh...I'll get to it, I promise! I've had to rewrite it several times due to me not liking it or how it turned out. So yeah. I'll get back to it! Also, if you've reviewed my Halloween MacGyver fic, thank you so much! I'll be answering your reviews this weekend :) So keep an eye on your inboxes. I hope y'all had a safe and fun Halloween! Happy November! Thanksgiving is right around the corner :) then it's my favorite time of year! Christmas! Yay! Love Christmas time :) No. Not because I was born in December (HOLY HELL I'LL BE 26! WHERE DID MY LIFE GO?!). I love this time of year because it's brings everyone together, friends and family! It's also a time of love and warmth (despite it being cold outside XD). I also have a love for the snow. I love the way it makes the world look. Everything looks beautiful in a blanket of snow, and the way it shimmers in the moonlight! So beautiful! Sigh. Yes, I think it's too early for the movies and music XD Trans Siberian Orchestra is the only acceptable music to be listening too...all year long...Yeah, I admit it. I listen to TSO all year long. I love their music! I saw them in concert twice! AMAZING! Would love to see them again...sigh...so expensive though...one day! Alright, I think I rambled too long! Let's get going! When we left off, Mac can't seem to catch a break.**

 **Fanoreverything101-Here you go sweetie! Enjoy!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Nope. Just can't catch one break. Poor thing.**

 **Guest-Making an account is super easy, hit login and in the up right corner you'll see 'Make an Account', click on it and fill out the information! Posting you go to publish and hit Doc Manager, upload your file or just copy and paste it, then hit publish! For writing, I'm sorry love, but that's something I can't teach. I can give you tips and tricks to improve your writing, but teaching...no. Hope this helps and best of luck!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **After Cooling Off**

Night Before Mac's Disappearance: Location: Los Angeles

Jack felt bad for ignoring Mac and was kicking himself for it. He realized that he probably reopened a ton of wounds and the kid probably felt abandoned. He pulled into Mac's driveway and got out. He entered in the house and set the box donuts on the island counter and looked into the living room.

"Mac? You home bud?!" Jack called.

Jack went into the living room and no sign of Mac. There was no sign of him out on the deck or anywhere else in the house. He got out his phone and called him, but he didn't pick up. He tried several times with several texts messages and still no answer. Jack paced the living room before calling Bozer. Bozer thought Mac was still at home as he didn't see him when got there and left. Bozer had been having a sleep over with Riley. Riley hadn't heard from Mac either, but they would try him and see if he would answer them, Riley was also going to try and track him down. Jack sighed and hung up. He headed to Phoenix and asked Matty if she had seen Mac or if had been here in his lab. Matty look confused and said no. She hadn't Mac since the mission.

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed no one had any idea where Mac was. Matty asked Jack what was going on.

"Mac's not home and hasn't been since we got home. I tried calling and texting him, but no luck. He isn't answering." Jack said. "I feel awful Matty! We've been ignoring him and we probably ripped open a ton of wounds, not to mention he probably feels like we abandoned him!"

"Jack calm down." Matty said. "You're right though. We should've handled the situation a lot better but what's done is done. All we can do if find him and apologize. Now, other than here, where would Mac go to hide and feel safe?"

Jack thought about it for a moment and thought about his grandfathers cabin! Jack told Matty and she told him to keep her updated. Jack headed to the old cabin and saw no sign of Mac's jeep or him. He growled and called Matty. She sighed and called Riley who told that Mac's GPS was turned off.

"He must be hurting. Ugh." Jack groaned in disgust with himself.

 _"We'll find him Jack. Just keep looking in Mac's usual hiding spots."_

"Yeah." Jack said and hung up heading out to Mac's other hiding spot.

After about three hours Jack met up with the others at Phoenix. Still nothing. Mac was now ignoring them or something happened to him. Matty suggested that they keep trying to get a hold of him but in the meantime they should remain home and see if he comes home on his own.

What they didn't know was that tomorrow night, was the night Mac went missing.

Present Time: Location: Unknown

An unconscious Mac laid on a marble table shirtless. His sweat pants were still on and he was already barefoot when he went to bed. His hands were placed at the center of his chest, underneath his hands was a rosary.

"You are right my child. The boy is perfect. He will most definitely appease the gods." The man in the white cloak with a large cross said.

"Is it time father?" One of the men asked.

"Almost. It is time to pray my children." The father said.

The room was filled with chanting and an ominous feel filled the entire place.

Mac whimpered softly and opened his eyes. He was still so sleepy that he only caught a glimpse of the ceiling and knew it wasn't his. His eyes slipped closed and he was back in the darkness.

 **Hoo boy. Mac is in for it...can we say crazy cult?**

 **Until Next Time! *eating candy but shouldn't be due to hitting my sugar limit already***


	5. It's Almost Time

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know, I know! I'm late! I've been invited by to participate in NaNoWriMo and I accepted. So I've been clocking in as many words and hours as I can. Also, I went to see the new Pokemon Movie last night with my best friend. It's called Pokemon: I Choose You. It's in select theaters, so if you're a PKMN fan and want to see it, check your local theaters. For mine it was only for last night and Sunday, so something else you need to check. I know some theaters do these specials on different days for everyone. It was a good movie but I'm not much of a Pokemon. I loved the first and second gen games when I was little but the anime and other games...not so much. But still, it was good. Moving forwards! The next chapter for Little Boy Blue is coming, I promise! Just haven't been happy with it...not sure why...*shrugs* Anyhoo. Got a first ever Holiday MacGyver fic coming at ya! 25 Days of Baby Einstein, featuring hurt/limp/sick Mac with loads of fluff. The first chapter will be posted on Black Friday and I will accept 25 request fics! If I receive more than 25, I will select the first 25 to be featured as Christmas fics and the others will be featured in a New Years bonus! So get on your thinking caps and send your requests! I'm accepting them now and requests will close on Black Friday. So get to it! For the rules and more info visit my profile! When we left off, Uh oh! Haul that ass Jack!**

 **Fanofeverything101-You're very welcome! Here's the next chapter ;) Yup. Crazy cult. Poor Mac.**

 **remiparker-I'm worried and I wrote this XD**

 **The Lilac Bear-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Oh snap! Poor Mac. *gasp* You'll have to read on and find out! Haul that ass Jack!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's Almost Time**

Jack paced the living room of Mac's living room and nearly knocked into the motor bike that still sat in front of the fire place for the umpteenth time. But Jack couldn't help it. He needed to move, needed to do something. Riley was checking everything, Matty was on the phone with a dozen Phoenix agents, and Bozer was stress baking. The smell of chocolate and vanilla filled the air. Jack scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to think where Mac could be. He looked in all the hidey holes that he knew off, but of course he should've known that Mac would have a trick up his sleeve. The boy always had something or some plan.

Jack made to pace again when Riley spoke up. It startled him a little but it snapped him out of his thoughts and he listened.

"Okay, so it's not Mac but it could lead us to him." Riley said.

"Explain." Matty said.

"Alright. I just found a case where a string of people were taken and all them had died from a drug that cause a coma then organ failure." Riley said. "The drugs takes fifteen hours to kill a person. Some of the victims suffered blood loss speeding up the process."

"How will this lead us to Mac?" Jack asked.

"There's a abandoned church and a cabin in the area where the victims were found." Riley said hitting a few more keys. "The cabin according this document belongs to our Mac."

"You think Mac could be working this case from this cabin he never bothered to tell us he had?" Bozer asked with a hint of anger.

"Knowing my boy, yes. Also Boze, don't be mad. Mac ran off because of us being mad and I'm pretty sure he had his reasons for not telling us." Jack said. He saw Bozer was about to say something and Jack raised a hand to stop him. "If it were you, would tell us?"

"No I wouldn't." Bozer said with a sigh. Jack was right. Mac must have his reasons and if it were Bozer, he wouldn't tell them about his secret cabin.

Matty told Riley to get directions to Mac's cabin and to load up in the SUV. Bozer cleaned up his mess in the kitchen and the left over cookie dough went into the fridge before Riley could take the bowl and eat it. When the kitchen was clean and things were packed like blankets and first aid kits, they piled into the SUV and headed off to Mac's cabin with Riley navigating and doing more research.

"Guys there's more to this." Riley said.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"The victims were taken by a cult. They've been snatching people for the last year to raise a God. It's around the time of the full moon when they take the victim and on the night of the full moon, they would try to preform the ritual. Tonight is the full moon." Riley said.

Jack responded by pressing the paddle to the floor.

"Jack try not to roll us in a ditch!" Matty commanded from the back.

Jack didn't say anything. He needed to get to Mac, like yesterday! He shouldn't have ignored him. He should've just talked to him! Yes, Mac went a bit too far this time but that didn't warrant being ignored and then being put in danger! Now it was race with the odds stacked against them.

With Mac and The Cult

Mac laid barely awake in a daze. They took some of his blood. How much he didn't know. Then they injected him with something. It was making him tired. They woke him for some odd reason but he wasn't sure. His mind was too fuzzy. He was sleepy. So sleepy.

He felt a hand on his forehead and he wanted to move away but couldn't. The hand brushed his bangs away and adjusted his hands with the rosary.

"The time is almost here child. You should feel honored and blessed. This ritual will finally raise our God and use you as their vessel." The man said. "All will be right in the world. Now sleep child. It will hurt less."

Mac had no choice, his body couldn't stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

He was unaware that Jack was on his way and he was dying.

 **Oh no. We're almost back to the prologue! I hope y'all are ready.**

 **Until Next Time! Be sure to visit my profile for more info on Mac's holiday fic!**


	6. Mac Can Run But Not Hide

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know, I'm a wee bit late! This NaNoWriMo is kicking my ass. Ugh. But hey, I'm determined! This book has been on my back burner for a while now and I really want to see it published :) So yeah...Moving forwards, I was re-reading my first ever MacGyver fic Impossible Doesn't Exist and I want to make a re-write. The plot bunnies are kicking my ass about it! They want to be a little longer with a ton of mini Mac cuteness with overprotective papa Jack. So be prepared for an onslaught of mini cuteness. Lots of it. So fluffy your pillow will be jealous. Mine already is XD Anyhoo. The story Assassin's Creed on the board, is being delayed. I re-read it and felt it needed a little more love before making it's debut, plus the Holiday fic will take up all of December anyways so I'll have plenty of time. The Holiday fic however is a go! Please read the rules before submitting your requests, and yes I'm accepting right now! The first chapter will be mine, but it'll be more of a Thanksgiving/Black Friday kinda thing. A sorta prologue if you will (excuse that sentence, my book's language is in the Queen's Old English. Very formal...I've been working on most of the day and my brain's sorta stuck on it so if this chapter turns out super formal sounding...I apologize...) Alright. I have nothing else to report really. So let's get going! When we left off, haul that ass Jack!**

 **remiparker-It builds! And builds and builds. Haul ass Jack! Your boy needs ya!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Snap son!**

 **Lhaven-My poor Mac. Jack better haul that ass. I can imagine Bozer baking or cooking to relieve stress XD**

 **Fanofeverything101-Here you go ;)**

 **The Lilac Bear-Thank you! Mac's cabin isn't in use. Riley said he was using it and had before.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mac Can Run But Not Hide**

The gang arrived at Mac's cabin and searched the inside and the grounds. Mac was no where in sight and any footprints left in the snow where melted away by the sun. Inside there were no signs of a struggle. If Mac was taken it had to have been when he was most vulnerable, asleep. Matty and the others finished their rounds and found Jack sitting on the arm of the couch with Macs phone in hand. He was looking a recent picture he and Mac had taken together when they went fishing. Mac was smiling brightly while showing off his catch with Jack making a goofy face.

"-ack. Jack!" A voice called to him.

Jack looked up and remembered what was going on.

"We'll find him Jack." Matty said gently.

Jack nodded not up for witty remarks or talking for that matter. He just wanted his boy.

"Alright, since there's no signs of a struggle or anything in the last of the snow outside, any suggestions?" Matty asked already knowing what they should do but wanted to hear it from her team.

"The church. That's where Mac would be." Jack said.

"How do you know?" Bozer asked.

"Thank about it Boze, if Mac's not here where else would he be? His jeep is still here so he didn't go anywhere." Riley said.

"Alright. So say he's at the church, didn't you say something about a crazy cult taking people? What if he's there but just staking out the place?" Bozer asked.

"He would've been back by now. It's pretty chilly in here, I say he's been gone since last night." Jack said.

"Right. So we go to the church and then what? Jack is the only one with a gun!" Bozer exclaimed.

"According to this, the cult and the religion they follow doesn't allow weapons of any kind in or out of their place of worship." Riley said typing a few things on her keyboard.

"Well that's comforting. So we let Jack loose, grab Mac, and go home?" Bozer asked.

"That's the general plan." Matty said. "We need a way to get to the church."

"I saw a couple of 4 wheelers out back, we can take those." Riley said packing up her laptop and putting it Mac's room for safe keeping.

"Alright let's go. Mac's vacation is over." Jack said heading outside.

The others followed right behind him. Jack and Matty hoped on the bigger 4 wheeler while Bozer and Riley got on the smaller one after making sure both had gas in them. Seeing both were full they took into the direction of the church with Riley leading the way since she knew where to go. Once they were a few miles away they parked the 4 wheelers and silently headed to the church on foot. When they got there, they saw how small it was and peered into the windows. After taking in the scene Jack headed around to the front with Matty. Jack handed her one his guns and silently went inside.

The two crept in and Jack fired a warning shot, and the cultists jumped back from their prayer circle and began to run but didn't get far. Jack and Matty handled most of them while Riley and Bozer took care of the other in their own way.

The leader watched the gruesome sight before him, then smiled. The more blood the better. When the bloodshed ended the leader clapped.

"Well done. I needed more blood, so thank you for providing me more." The leader said.

"Where's my agent?" Matty asked with her usual 'You WILL listen to me voice'.

"Agent? Is that what the boy is? Seems a bit too young for that sort of thing." The leader asked.

"Shut up and tell us where he is!" Jack snarled.

The leader laughed. "He's right here."

The leader moved revealing a deeply sleeping Mac on the alter. He didn't have a shirt on nor socks. His hands were still crossed on his chest with the rosary still there. There was a bandage on Mac's left arm where the leader took his blood. Mac seemed pale but alright otherwise.

"He's a fine vessel. Prefect in fact! My God will be pleased!" The leader exclaimed.

"Hate to tell you but your God doesn't exist." Matty taunted.

"Blasphemy!" The leader shouted.

Suddenly the leader went down revealing Riley holding a big metal tray.

"Nice hit! That's my girl." Bozer said with a smile.

"Shut up." Riley said with no real heat in her voice.

Matty rolled her eyes and called in exfil to come and clean the mess then take in the cults leader to be questioned, afterwards she wanted the old church to burned and the 4 wheelers returned to Mac's cabin, then Mac's things and jeep were to be packed and taken back to his place, Bozer volunteered to help with that. While Matty was making her call, Jack was with Mac trying to rouse him but to no avail.

"Come on Mackie, wake up!" Jack plead.

Nothing. Mac wouldn't wake up. More like couldn't.

 **Sorry! I wanted this out last night, but right in middle my allergies hit and made my eyes itch like crazy! They were a little sore earlier but it's all good now!**

 **Until Next Time! Start sending in your holiday requests! I'm ready! Please read the rules on my board first :)**


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...I'm late...I'm sorry! I wanted this out sooner, but stuff, life, and other nonsense. Blegh. That and it's hard to type with gloves on XD (Yes, there's a reason for that! One it's cold, two Google Raynaud's...yeah...). Moving forwards! I got two prompts so far for our Holiday fic! Yay! 23 spots are left open and extra's will be used for a New Years Special :) Submissions will close on my birthday which is the 18th of December. So don't worry you have time ;) Please read the rules on my story board (profile) before submitting! You can send your submissions via reviews, PM, or my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page :) First chapter, which is my chapter, comes out next Friday which is Black Friday! I hope y'all are ready for your first Holiday fic! I am! I can't wait to read and write all your prompts :) Moving forwards! I can't believe Christmas is almost here already. It's seems like yesterday it was June...or maybe March...this year flew by didn't it? My birthday is also coming up and I'll be 26...WHERE DID MY LIFE GO?! Sigh. Oh well, I never feel any older ;) But I'm definitely not that same girl I was 10 years ago not even 5. I've definitely gotten older and more wiser, which I'm thankful for. What are thankful for this year? What's your favorite part of Thanksgiving? Food for me, for sure! And family of course. Alright, I'm done rambling! For now ;) When we left off, oh no...Mac...**

 **Guest-Thank you so much sweetie! Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **remiparker-Here. You. Go! Enjoy my love :)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the team at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sleeping Beauty**

On the way home Jack tried everything to get Mac to wake up or to at least open his eyes and let Jack know he was alright, but nothing. Mac wasn't waking up. Jack didn't understand why either. Mac wasn't hurt as far as he and the others knew. So why wouldn't he wake up? Jack kept trying while talking to him about nothing in particular. Matty was making medical was standby while looking over Mac with worry. Riley and Bozer wanted to help Jack to wake Mac up but they felt like they would intrude and didn't want that, instead they prayed to whatever deity was listening to not take their boy.

They arrived at Phoenix and a doctor with a medical assistant and nurse was waiting for them outside with a stretcher. Jack carefully climbed out of the SUV with Mac in his arms then rushed up to the doctor and gently laid Mac down on the gurney, then Jack grabbed on to the safety rail after they were raised and rushed inside along with the doctor and others.

While rushing along Jack told the doctor what they knew and the medical assistant was writing everything down as they navigated the halls to medical. Once they arrived at medical, Jack and the others were told to wait outside so they could have room to work. Not happy what so ever, the group obeyed and headed down to the War Room where they debriefed and closed the unofficial case they stumbled on.

After about an hour they got the call that Mac was being transported to their private hospital for further testing as they couldn't do much here. The gang hopped back into the SUV and floored to their hospital. They reached the hospital and all but ran inside demanding to know where Mac was. The head nurse lead them upstairs and paged Mac's doctor. About two hours later Mac's doctor appeared.

"Hello Director Webber. Agents. I'm Addison Grey and I'll be Agent MacGyver's attending." The doctor introduced herself.

"How is he doc?" Jack asked.

"Well, we did all the checks and he's not injured. We did have to replace some of the blood that was taken from him, but other than that he's unharmed." Dr. Grey said.

"Why is he still unconscious then? Shouldn't he be awake?" Riley asked.

"That's the other thing. We tested his blood and he was injected with a substance that's causing his unconsciousness." She said. "I hate to tell you this, but I must. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do."

"Are you sure?" Matty asked staring down the doctor.

"Yes Director Webber. I'm sure." Dr. Grey said. "I've looked into everything and there's nothing that can help him now."

"But there must be something! Anything!" Jack exclaimed.

The doctor shook her head. "All the people that were injected with this drug died within fifteen hours. Agent MacGyver is no different."

"No. There has to be something!" Jack said refusing to give up.

"There's nothing agent. All we can do is make sure he's warm and safe as he goes." Dr. Grey.

"How long?" Bozer asked tears rolling down his face as he held a softly crying Riley.

"Since we don't know how long it's been since he was injected it could be a few hours yet." She said. "I'll show to his room. Talk to him, let him know you're here and that he's not alone."

The gang couldn't say anything, they simply followed the doctor to Mac's room. When they got there the doctor looked over her patient one more time and left the little family to him.

Jack made his way over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He grabbed Mac's cold hand and held it tight. His Mac was dying and there's nothing he could do to stop it.

"Mac. You have to wake up. It can't end brother. Not like this." Jack plead. "I'm sorry Mackie. For everything that lead to this. I should've just talked to you instead of getting mad. God, kiddo. Please don't leave us, leave me like this. Open your eyes! Mac. Please."

Mac floated in darkness. It was blissful but he knew he needed to wake up. Something happened to him and he needed to wake up. He opened his eyes to find himself in an hospital bed. He sat up slowly and looked around. It looked abandoned. The painted was peeling and everything looked old and worn. The hospital also had an eerie feel to it.

'Did that person bring me to an abandoned hospital?' Mac wondered.

 _Come on Mackie! Wake up!_

"Jack?" Mac asked hearing Jack's voice. "It can't be. He left me. Like everyone else."

Mac got off the bed and walked into the hallway. He needed to get out of this place. He walked down the hall hoping to get out of the creepy place and back to his warm cabin.

 **Oh Mac. If only you knew. Does the end sound familiar? If it does, you're remembering a one shot I did with Mac in a coma!**

 **Until Next Time! *naps on my treadmill after belly dancing for 3 hours***


	8. Gotta Fight Back Mac!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Lookie here! I'm semi on time XD NaNoWriMo is kicking my ass. I may throw in towel and finish the book on my own time. I don't want to but I don't I'm ready. I jumped in to it a little late and I can't keep up. Sigh. Maybe next year or even the summer time. We'll see though. How about last night's episode? Ha! Still laughing XD No spoilers if you haven't seen it yet but it was funny. Also, THAT PROMO FOR NEXT EPISODE THOUGH! WHAT THE FRACK?! AND WE HAVE TO WAIT TWO WEEKS?! NOOOOOOOO! I NEED IT NOW! *dies* My baby...my poor precious Mackie...Has it been two weeks? No? * & #! Alright, I'm done ranting XD This fic is almost over and I'll have your Holiday to focus on ;) Speaking of which, I have three prompts for the Holiday fic! That leaves twenty two spots left open! Be sure to your prompt to me via review, PM or my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page. You have until my birthday (18th of December) to submit your prompts. First chapter will be presented this Friday as a Black Friday/Thanksgiving special then your Christmas prompts will be added and any extras will be added for a New Years special ;) So read the rules on my story board (profile) and submit your prompts! To the three that have submitted I got your prompts written down and outlined :) Alright. I think I'm done ranting and raving. When we left off, Mackie wake up.**

 **Leah-Thank you sweetie! I got your prompt all outlined and ready to go :) I love your prompt! I've actually been meaning to write a one or two shot with this kind of prompt, so win win for the both of us XD**

 **Fanofeverything101-Thank you sweetie! Here's the next chapter for ya!**

 **Dlwells51-Hello my sweet! Long time no see...or read rather XD Anyways, yes! I practice my dancing for three hours Mon-Fri. Belly dancing has become one of my obsessions, which I don't have many of. So that says something. A walk with Mac? I'm in!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Gotta Fight Back Mac!**

Mac wandered down the seemingly endless hallway. He was still hearing Jack's voice begging him to wake up. But he was awake. He also heard Riley, Bozer, and even Matty talking to him as well but he could never find them. He just hoped that whoever took him didn't take them as well. That's the last thing he wants. Despite everyone being mad at him he didn't want them in danger. He turned and headed down another hallway looking for any clues or signs that someone was here or at least nearby, or at least a sign for an exit. But there was nothing.

"Jack! Bozer!" Mac called. "Riley! Matty!"

No answer. He was really worried. He continued forward calling for his family every few minutes.

He heard their voices again. It sounded like they were arguing with one another. He stopped to listen but couldn't really make out what they were arguing. Suddenly a sharp shrilly noise filled the air the arguing stopped and new voices appeared. Mac then bent over clutching his chest in pain. He fell to his knees and slowly laid down on the floor curling into a ball. His chest really hurt and he couldn't breathe. As fast as the pain came it left. Mac opened his closed eye, he didn't even realize he closed them. The shrilly noise had stopped as well. He slowly got up and he leaned against the wall. He felt so weak like something had taken all of his energy. He heard their voices again.

 _Mac please, you can't leave like this. Not like this. Come back to me. To us. Please kiddo. Open those eyes._

 _Agent MacGyver you fight and wake up right this minute! That's an order!_

 _Mac please, man. Don't go. Please._

 _Mac...just wake up already...please._

"I don't understand. I am awake! Please tell me where you are!" Mac plead.

"They're home my love, where you should be." A voice behind said.

Mac knew that voice! It had been years but it was her! He was sure of it! He turned around and gasped.

"Mom?" Mac asked.

"Angus. You've gotten so big. So handsome too." His mother said with a warm smile.

"Mama." Mac said tearfully.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her while burying his face in her warm chest.

"My sweet darling boy." His mother said holding him close for a bit. She hadn't held her little boy in so long, so she wanted to hold him for a bit.

Mac reluctantly broke the hug after a few more moments and looked at his mother. She didn't look sick at all. She looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders, her blue eyes shining bright, she was wearing a long white sundress. She was as Mac remembered her.

"Mama, how are you here? Why are you?" Mac asked. "Am I hallucinating?"

She laughed then grew serious. "No my love. You're dying."

"What!? D dying?" Mac exclaimed.

Mac's mother explained all that was happening to him and he couldn't believe it. His mother reminded him that the mind was a powerful organ. He agreed and it did make sense. His mother then told him about the drug and how the doctors couldn't help him.

"So it's hopeless." Mac said sadly.

"No. It's not hopeless Angus. There is a way to beat this." She said with a warm smile.

"How?" Mac asked, he needed to go home.

"The drug weakens as the person does, but if the person can fight back and wake up the drug will simply wear off." She said. "I know it doesn't make sense. But it does when you think about it."

"So it's like a spell? I just wake up and the spell is broken?" Mac asked. She was right though, it made sense when you thought about it.

She nodded and helped her son to fight back. He was sad that he had to let her go again but knew if he stayed he would leave his family behind. He couldn't do that to them. It wasn't his time.

The shrilly sound was back and louder. A bright light also appeared at the end of the hallway. Mac hugged his mother one last time and ran towards the light and the sound.

Macs world went white.

 **One chapter left and maybe...maybe an epilogue if we need one. Get those prompts in! I look forward to reading and writing them!**

 **Until Next Time! Sorry it's so late! I wanted this hours ago, but my internet decided to be a spaz.**


	9. Family Always Sticks Together

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! What?! The final chapter here already? It's a miracle! XD Well, since the Holiday fic kicks off this Friday I figured it would be best to get this out and work on the four prompts I got. Yup! I got four now! Twenty one spots are still open :) and you have time to submit, but time has been going by quickly, so be sure to get requests in! Before you know it requests will be closed. Send them in via review, PM, or my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page! Just be sure to read the rules on story board (profile) first before submitting! The four I got are amazing and I can't wait to start work on them, which is another reason for why this chapter is out so early. I want to get to started on the prompts I have so far and prepare for more. I can't wait to for more and to write your creatively amazing ideas. Remember you have until my birthday which is the 18th of December, so again you have time but time has been flying by these past few months, so get your requests in while you can! Good? Awesome! The Holiday fic kicks of this Friday with my Thanksgiving/Black Friday chapter! So get ready for fluff! Lots of it. You could stuff a pillow. Maybe. *shrugs* You'll have to wait and see ;) Anyways. Thank you to all who followed, favortied, and alerted! You're awesome *huggles* Thank you and special thank you to my reviewers and regulars! Y'all are so good to me, I love you all *Big huggles* Aright, let's get this last chapter running shall we? When we left off, Mac? Are you waking up?**

 **Fanofeverything101-Thank you sweets! Here you go! Little Boy Blue is coming! Eventually XD**

 **Lhaven-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Family Always Sticks Together**

Location: Jack's Condo-Time: More than a few days later

Mac rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He let the suns rays warm him and his blankets. He closed his eyes again and let the warmth from the sun soothe him. He had woken up in the hospital very groggy and tired. Once he woke up the doctor kept him to ensure the drug wouldn't take him back under and kill him. He was released a few days after. The doctor informed him he would probably be tired and would tire easily for a week or two. After Mac woke up he was bombarded by his family apologizing and saying they should've been better.

Mac rolled his eyes lovingly at them and told them he had forgiven them. His mother once told him, life was too short to be mad at your loved ones. Mac opened his eyes at the thought of his mother. He couldn't believe he saw his mother.

'It was good to see her! But it shouldn't be possible, should it?' Mac wondered to himself. 'Mom wasn't religious. Neither am I. I guess mom's right again. There's just some things in this world you simply can't explain.'

Their world was indeed a strange one and anything was possible. It was proven everyday to him, especially on missions.

He opened his eyes and was snapped out of his thoughts when his stomach rumbled. He snorted a laugh and got up. He padded to the guest bathroom and did his morning routine. After he was done, he padded downstairs to grab some cereal for breakfast when a scent hit him. Bacon and cinnamon. He made his way into the kitchen and was met with his family cooking and talking.

"Morning." Mac greeted. "What's going on?"

"Family breakfast. It's been overdue for awhile." Bozer said with a smile.

Mac nodded and found Riley and Matty sitting at the island watching Jack and Bozer cook.

"Need any help?" Mac asked.

"Nope, you park yer skinny butt at the table." Jack said with a wave, not taking his eyes off the cooking bacon.

Mac wisely parked his butt in a chair next to Riley who gave him another hug. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Riles, you know I'm okay right?" Mac asked pulling away.

"I know. But you were so close and I-we-" Riley started.

"I know. I know." Mac said. "I saw my mother that night."

"You're mother?" Riley asked.

The house fell silent except for the sounds of Jack and Bozer still cooking.

"Yeah. She was as beautiful as I remember. Not sick at all or anything." Mac said with a smile small. "She knew how the drug worked and told me I had to fight."

Mac talked a little more about his mother and the team listened. Mac hardly ever talked about his dad and his mom he never talked about her. So it was nice that Mac was opening up about her. When he was done, he was handed a tissue from Matty. He realized that he had been crying. He wiped his face and decided to put smiles back on his family's faces.

"So Boze, are you making cinnamon rolls?" Mac asked.

"Hell yeah! You know we can't have family breakfast without them. It would be a crime!" Bozer said a little dramatically at the end.

"If it's a crime then the next family breakfast there should be cinnamon rolls, right?" Matty asked.

"Yeah." Bozer said.

"Good. I would hate to arrest you over a sweet breakfast food." Matty said with a smirk.

"You're joking right?" Bozer asked.

"Does it seem like I'm joking?" Matty asked with a serious face.

Bozer opened and closed his mouth like a fish and went back to making cinnamon rolls. The others laughed and when breakfast was ready they dug in. When breakfast was done and dishes were washed, the gang was gathered in the living room for a movie marathon. During the third movie Mac was softly snoring, head resting against Jacks shoulder. Jack was dozing as well while holding his boy protectively. Pictures were of course taken and saved for blackmail and the family photo album.

All was forgiven, Mac was alive and sleeping peacefully, the family was still together, and the sun was shining. It was all good in the hood.

 **DONE! Whoo! I don't think we need an epilogue, I think this was perfect. Remember to get your prompts to me! I can't wait to read/write them! Also remember to read the rules on my profile first ;) Have fun!**

 **See ya in the net thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
